Sabrina's Life In Song
by Joi of my life
Summary: Listen to songs that remind Sabrina Grimm of the struggles in her life and find out how the songs help her. SONGFIC


SPOV

I glanced at myself one more time in the mirror before agreeing that my outfit was okay. I was going to the diner to meet up with Bella. Even though she tried to destroy me, I got over it and so did she. As I walk down the stairs, I saw Puck cramming a sandwich into his mouth. When he saw me he scoffed and said, "Where do you think you're going Grimm? Out with that loser of a boyfriend of yours, I suppose."

I glared at him and asked, "What is your problem with him? Is little Robin Goodfellow jealous?"

He said with all seriousness, "I'm not jealous. But, when he breaks your heart, I will say I told you so."

"I'm not a baby and Peter is not going to break my heart. He said he loves me and I love him."

"Actions speak louder than words."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Old Lady made it my duty to protect you."

"I'm 16, not 12. If he hurts me in any way, then you can say I told you so. Now, stop pestering me, I gotta go meet Bella." And with that said I walked out of the door and hurried to be on time.

When I got there, Bella was a little quieter than usual. She was silent when I started talking about my relationship with Peter and my conversation with Puck. "Can you believe him? Getting all worked up over Peter for nothing?" Bella looked down at her plate and gulped nervously. "What are you not telling me?"

Bella looked up at me and whispered, "You should know something about Peter."

"What about Peter?"

She sighed and said, "He is cheating on you with Sierra and he made a pass at me."

I sunk back in my seat and my throat felt tight. "Sabrina I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier because it happened earlier-," but I cut her off.

"You're a good friend for not waiting a week. I gotta go and talk to Peter about this." I got up and walked in the November air and stuffed my hands into my pocket.

I finally reached Peter's house and knocked on the door. It felt like hours before he finally opened the door. He looked a little nervous which made me suspicious. "Hey 'Brina, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something important."

He glanced over his shoulder and turned back to me and said, "Now is not a good time."

"Peter, what is taking so long? Come so we can have some fun already before Sabrina interrupts us," whined a feminine voice. I narrowed my eyes and pushed Peter out of the way. My heart stopped as I saw Sierra, with her bitchy self, sitting on the couch in a jersey that belongs to Peter and his boxers.

I just stood there as Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him and chanted, "It's not what it looks like. I love you. Just-just give me another chance? Please?"

I yanked my hand away from him and yelled, "Another chance? You didn't even deserve the first! I loved you, but Puck and Bella were right, you're a cheater who hurt me!" I felt hot tears running down my cheeks as I sobbed. I walked up to Peter and punched him as hard as I could and ran as fast as I could home.

It poured rain as I ran and my eyesight was blurred from my tears. I stopped at my doorstep and paused for a moment to get myself together. I finally opened the door and ran upstairs to my room.

Later…

I flopped on my bed and cried into my pillow for hours. I wasn't even sure what time it was now. I turned my head to my guitar which was a present that was from Uncle Jake. I used all my strength to get myself up and place the guitar in my lap.

I strummed softly and finally knew what song would make me feel better.

_Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to _

_As I pace back and forth all this time cause I honestly believed in you _

_Holdin on and days drag on stupid girl I should've known I should've known_

_That I'm not a princess this ain't a fairytale _

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet and lead her up the stairwell_

_This isn't Hollywood this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse… to come around_

_Maybe I was naïve got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance_

_My mistake I didn't to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me, happy endings now I know_

_That I'm not a princess this ain't a fairytale _

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet and lead her up the stairwell_

_This isn't Hollywood this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse… to come around_

_Now here you are on your knees beggin for forgiveness beggin for me_

_Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry_

_That I'm not your princess this ain't a fairytale _

_I'm gonna find someone who might actually treat me well_

_This a big world that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse… to come around_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh it's too late to catch me now_

I smiled to myself, but froze as I heard a voice, "You sounded good Grimm."

I turned around to see a serious Puck leaning in the door way. "Any reason for the song?"

I sighed and said, "Tell me you told me so."

"What?"

"Say it. You were right and I doubted you. Peter was cheating on me with Sierra."

I felt Puck sit next to me and stare at me. "Shouldn't you be crying your eyes out or something?"

I shook my head and said, "The song helped me and I realized the one for me was right in front of me, I just never gave him a chance."

"Who?"

I looked down, knowing this was risky, but I grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. It took me by surprise when he kissed back and deepened the kiss. This kiss was special and way better than our first.

I pulled back and blushed 5 shades of red. "I love you, Puck."

Puck grinned widely and said that most amazing that has come out of his mouth. "I love you too, Sabrina."


End file.
